Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 In Twoleg-Place... Achilles caught a mouse and sat down to eat. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 14:51, June 27, 2013 (UTC) "You seem like a good cat for Moonshine." Magic meowed before padding off. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 21:41, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm and Auri decided to name their son Ajax and their daughter Ignia. ---- Achilles fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:18, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Stormy padded back into her alley and yawned. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 22:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) "You shouldn't be so rude!" Vimy said to Cletus. ✯ Edme ✯ 23:53, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Cletus turned his head towards Vimy. "And who are you to tell me such?" Cletus replied. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 00:05, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Ajax poked his head curiously out of the den. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Vimy, a rouge!" Vimy said. ✯ Edme ✯ 02:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) "I'm so sorry," Cletus spoke sarcasticly, rolling his eyes, just now noticing he couldn't see. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 03:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Luciana stared at Cletus and Vimy and meowed "Um ok.." she walked past Cletus. It took me by surprise! 03:30, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Vimy looked down at his claws. They were stained red, but he tried to hide that. ✯ Edme ✯ 03:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Cletus was trying to find a dumpster, but faceplanted into a wall. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 03:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Alex spotted Cletus and couldn't help but laugh. "Bahaha! I'm so sorry! But are you ok?" --- Luciana asked Vimy shy his claws were red. It took me by surprise! 03:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Vimy just realized Luciana was still there. "Oh, no reason! Heh heh. Uh, do you like mice? I like mice!" ✯ Edme ✯ 03:50, June 28, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you?" Cletus growled, flicking his tail. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 03:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Vimy sheathed his claws. ✯ Edme ✯ 03:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) "Alex, who are you?" She asked. --- Luciana smiled and meowed "Yes, of course! SHe glared down at his paws and looked away. It took me by surprise! 03:56, June 28, 2013 (UTC) "Cletus," he replied. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 03:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh nice name." She meowed. It took me by surprise! 03:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Vimy sighed and looked down. "Well, I better get going! Nice meeting you!" ✯ Edme ✯ 04:07, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Grey walked around happily, a mouse in her jaws. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 17:21, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Achilles woke up and padded around twoleg place. He bumped into Luciana by mistake. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Perseus poked around a raccoon carcass, not sure if he wanted to eat it or not. (I'm back from camp baby) 23:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry," he said, helping Luciana up. He glanced a suspisious look at Cletus. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 23:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Vimy went hunting, and found a small rat near a garbage can. ✯ Edme ✯ 02:54, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "Its fine." Luciana meowed and shook her fur. --- Tohru sat down and licked her paws, feeling a kick in hr side. It took me by surprise! 03:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew onto a building, an empty feeling filling his heart as he watched all the cat couples together beneath him. He sighed. I wish I had someone to love like that... An image of a cat filled his mind, but he shook his head to clear it. She'd never be interested in me. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:05, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Perseus ignored the racoon and continued down the alley in search of prey, dead or alive. 11:38, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Achilles noticed her accent. "Where are you from?" he asked. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Perseus sighed, not finding anything but a scrawny, underfed mouse. He dropped it at Tohru's paws. "This is all I could find." He said shamefully. "Unless you want to eat racoon." 16:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "I'm just glad you tried." Tohru meowed, smiling. ---- Luciana tried to remember but shrugged her shoulders "I..can not remember anything..." It took me by surprise! 19:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC "Oh, you didn't get hurt or anything to cause this, right?" he asked, a little concerned. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:59, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Luciana sweeped her tail over the patches of fur that was gone and mewed "I..I...only remeber my mama and papa abanboning me." But Luciana knew more. Her parents would abuse her and insult her, working her until she was almost dead. It took me by surprise! 20:16, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Perseus curled up in a ball beside her. "I don't know what to do. All the prey is, just.. gone." 20:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) "I see," said Achilles. "Maybe if you rest a while it'll come to you? It can't be good if you can't recall anything." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 20:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Saul padded out of his den warily, his stomach growling. ⋆✮Tater✮⋆ If You Always Say No, You'll Never Say Yes 20:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Magic twitched her tail warily. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 21:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Cletus flicked his tail. "I can tell that these cats don't trust me," he said to Alex. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 21:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Paris slowly began to pad back to the alley. He hadn't been able to find any food for his family an was growing increasingly worried. He saw an older tomcat eating a fat mouse a few yards away from him. He hadn't noticed Paris yet, so he quickly hid. He snuck up behind the tomcat, snatched the mouse, and bolted. The tom shouted at him and began to chase Paris. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Snowy looked around for other cats there absence making her nervous. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 22:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Tohru twitched her ears and felt a stronger kick as she meowed "Then well have to move to where there is food." --- Luciana's eyes flashed with sadness as she meowed "But..I actually do remember.." It took me by surprise! 22:28, June 29, 2013 (UTC) (Pardon my Google Translate...) "Oh, well, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine," said Achilles. "¿Hablas Español?" Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Perseus shook his head. "I remember a farm once. They had chickens..." 22:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Vimy decided to take a nap, but the more he slept, the more he remembered the terrible moment. ✯ Edme ✯ 00:33, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Then we'll go there." Tohru meowed. ----- Luciana stared up at Achilles and asked "Sí, ¿hablas español?" Then she moved her tail awaya nd meowed "I used to be abused by my parents but my mama and papa left me when I was only 1 moon old. So I guess I really don't know where I came from. Mi vida era un infierno." It took me by surprise! 03:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Vimy decided he would go for a walk. ✯ Edme ✯ 03:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Alex nodded at Cletus and responded "Well I trust you, but yet again I don't know you." She swished her tail around and sat down, staring up at him. --- Sarah bumped into Vimy and meowed "I'm so sorry!" ---- Rue climbed under a dumpster and thought about Hermes, she smiled and meowed "I think I like him." It took me by surprise! 03:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "It's fine. I've already bumped into someone earlier," Vimy laughed. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:00, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "If only I knew what you looked like..." Cletus muttered to himself. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:02, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Vimy stared at the ground. He couldn't seem to get the horrid memory out of his mind. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sarah asked "Are you O.K?" ---- "Well if I could describe myself, I'd say I'm a golden she-cat with green eyes and sprials on my back, oh, and I have long fur. Did that help?" It took me by surprise! 04:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Cletus nodded, "That does help a lot." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:11, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine." Vimy sighed and said, "Actually, I'm far from 'okay.'" ✯ Edme ✯ 04:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sarah smiled "Good." ---- "Good, now you wanna tell me why your blind. I mean, I don't mind, I'm just asking." --- Savara felt a kick in her stomach and widened her eyes. It took me by surprise! 04:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I was attacked by my brother and his mate," Cletus started to snarl. ---- Loki woke up, noticing Savara. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "I just can't seem to forget this memory, I mean, look at these!" Vimy showed Sarah his stained claws. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "What happened?" Sarah asked sitting down. ---- "Thats messed up." She meowed towards hima nd asked "Are you ok? I could help you." ---- Savara felt another kit, her stomache looking plumper than usual. "I-I think...I-I'm pregnant!" She shouted out. It took me by surprise! 04:27, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Vimy sat down too. "It's a long story. I don't remember much of it, but it all came back in a dream I had. My father was killed, so my mother raised me and my siblings on her own. She mistreated me, and my siblings pitched in. But the one that hurt me the most was my older brother. My mother and the others treated him like a prince, and, you can say jealosy took over. I killed him, and look at me now. A rouge. Of course I have these souvenirs," Vimy unsheathed his claws. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:32, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Cletus replied, "What do you mean by help?" ---- Loki was shocked, not sure what to do. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:34, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Please don't think of me as a bad cat," Vimy said. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "I promise I won't" Sarah meowed as her eyes gleamed at his. --- Alex replied "Well I'm good with herbs, and I..well I can heal any wound. With the touch of my paw." -- Savara started to panic. "But how?"It took me by surprise! 04:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Y-You can?" Cletus asked. ---- "What do I do, What do I do?" Loki kept asking. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Savara looked down and shook her head. "Nothing, when they come, they come."---- "Yeah.. Do you wnat me too?" Alex asked. It took me by surprise! 04:41, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I'm Vimy." ✯ Edme ✯ 04:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "I feel as if I should be blind for a while longer... To pay for what I've done..." Cletus answered. ---- Loki started panicking. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:45, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Vimy looked into Sarah's eyes. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Sarah smiled. Falling into a trance. --- Alex shrugged her shoulders and asked "What'ya do?" ---- Savara paused and felt a larger kick, knowing they were coming soon. It took me by surprise! 04:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "I'd rather it not come from my brother..." Cletus began, "I killed our parents... I... don't know what was wrong with me..." he started crying. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 04:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, its ok!" Alex meowed sitting next to him and comforting him. She wrapped her tail around him and meowed "You-We'll get through this, now tell me everything that your comfortable with saying. Tell me reasons of maybe why you did it." She leaned into his shoulder. It took me by surprise! 04:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "The thing is... I don't know why..." he sniffed. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC)\ Alex stared into his blank eyes and placed a paw on them, healing them quickly. "You don't deserve tp suffer." It took me by surprise! 05:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Cletus blinked his eyes as he realized he could see. He looked into Alex's eyes. "T-thank you..." he managed. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Your welcome!" She meowed and smiled. It took me by surprise! 05:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Cletus was looking around, trying to get used to seeing again. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Well, this is what I look like!" Alex mewwed. It took me by surprise! 05:12, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "You look..." Cletus continued," beautiful..." http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:14, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you, you are very handsome." She admitted. Alrex shuffled her paws as she mewwd "Cletus, I'm in love with you." It took me by surprise! 05:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "So, what's your name? Vimy asked. ✯ Edme ✯ 05:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Cletus slowly nodded, not sure how to take it. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Sarah." --- Alex looked away. It took me by surprise! 05:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Well, um, Sarah. Would you maybe like to, um, walk for a while? Maybe talk for a while?" Vimy asked. ✯ Edme ✯ 05:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Torrie was walking down an alley, looking for Vimy. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Snowy dug up the small patch of dasiys picking them up in her mouth. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 05:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Vimy said, "I wouldn't mind if you said no." ✯ Edme ✯ 05:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Sure!" Sarah meowed. Sammy padded through an alley and ran into Torrie It took me by surprise! 05:30, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hey! Watch it!" Torrie yowled as Sammy bumped into him. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Vimy smiled and said, "I can show you a great hunting spot!" ✯ Edme ✯ 05:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "What the bloody hell! Youu better watch out!" Sammy snapped. Saeah nodded excitedly. It took me by surprise! 05:38, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Watch out?! You were the one who went right in front of me!" Torrie retorted. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 05:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) (Dawn, use "bloody hell" like "oh sh*t") Achilles nodded sympathetically. "Estás bien, ¿verdad? Nadie está haciendo daño ya sabes, ¿verdad? Y perdona mi terrible Español, lo aprendí hace poco para hablar de mi abuela, así que no sé muy bien todavía," Achilles replied to Luciana. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded out of her den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Daisy began to run back to her den Daisys clutched in her jaws. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 17:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Bueno, no más, pero todavía tengo las cicatrices de cuando me hieren. Pero gracias por preguntar, y no me importa el español, es muy bueno." Luciana responded to Achilles and curled her tail around her paws. ---- (three weeks later)Savara felt a large kick in her side, making her yelp in pain. "Loki, the kits, they're coming early." ---- Sarah smiled and blushed. It took me by surprise! 17:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "Early? Should I get Icy or someone?" Loki asked. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:17, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "No..I'm- I'll be fine." --- Alex paced around and sat near a dumpster. Sighing, she looked up. It took me by surprise! 17:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Loki asked, "Are you sure?" http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "¿Tienes ningún sitio donde alojarse?" asked Achilles to Luciana. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) "No, en realidad no lo hago" Luciana shook her head. It took me by surprise! 17:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay